


Falling too Deep

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humanstuck, Language Kink, M/M, NSFW, Rimjobs, Strip Poker, Teasing, cronkri - Freeform, innuendos, probably will be continued eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Any comments on anything you liked or disliked within the story is extremely helpful to me! It helps me know what you all enjoy within the story.





	1. Stupid Sexy Cronus

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are currently waiting on your apartment couch with your childhood friend, Porrim Maryam, for your new roommate to arrive. 

Both of you did not want a roommate. Not one bit. However it had to be done, running an online blog yourself, and Porrim trying to start up her own fashion line did not pay the bills quite nicely. You’re not sure how it had happened, perhaps she had connections or something, but Porrim had managed to snag some ‘rich douche-bag’, as she had phrased it, to move in and pay everything. She claimed that he owed her.

It almost seemed to be too good to be true. How couldn’t it be? You’re jolted from your thoughts however as there’s a knock on the door. You manage to get up before Porrim and go to answer the door. The sight before you makes you choke on your greeting.

He’s tall. Very tall. He looks down you with a cocked brow and you can feel yourself falling. He’s got black hair, but as you look closer at the roots you see what you believe maybe ginger hair. It’s swept and gelled back with obvious care, each and every strand seeming to be placed to perfectly frame his face.

You clear your throat before you can get too far in and launch your hand forward to shake his, you extend it far enough to hit his chest. Woops, was that a pec you felt? He grins. He grins like he knows and you feel yourself slipping once more, but this time you manage to catch yourself, “Kankri Vantas.”

He takes a hold of your hand and shakes it. Wow, that’s quite a firm handshake, but his hands feel so soft…like he puts lotion on them several times a day, “Cronus Ampora.”

Pulling his hand back he then walks past you to greet Porrim. You quickly take a deep breath to calm yourself and turn around with your best;’I am not flustered right now and am doing my best to show my confidence’ smile. 

However when you turn around he’s gone. You flick your eyes from the sitting room in front of you to your open kitchen. Not at the island bar or in the kitchen itself. You peek into the hall past the kitchen and see him opening the door at the end of the hall. His room. Yours was right next to his while Porrim’s sat further down the hall, the room between hers and yours was her sewing room. Across from there was the bathroom. Nothing much in there would change due to Cronus having his own. Lucky bastard.

You shake the thought and look over to Porrim, she has her cellphone in her hand and she looks up, “You wanna order a pizza? My treat.”

Pizza. Pizza, yes that’d be wonderful. You nod slightly and peek down the hall once more. Cronus’ door is closed now, secluding himself from your vision.

~~~

Once the pie had been ordered Porrim had instructed you to inform Cronus of dinner being on its way while she went to fetch it. Taking a deep breath you approached his door at the end of the hall. There was no need to feel the way you do. Even if he had that strong jaw, cleanly shaven with a nice strong nose to match…and those bright, ice blue eyes that- no. No, just knock on his door. 

You raise your fist to knock and you can feel your heart pounding inside your throat as you knock gently on the wood. There’s no reply, maybe you knocked to quietly? As you raise your fist to knock again the door opens and a cloud of steam hits your face.

You open your eyes and you can feel your cheeks warming quickly. He was fresh out of the shower, hair hanging loosely now, a toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth as water dripped its way down his body. The only thing he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist, “Yeah chief?”

“Por-Porrim is bringing home pizza for dinner. Now put on a shirt for goodness sake, along with a clean pair of pants.”

“Why?”

You could hear a bit of cockiness behind his voice and it kind of pissed you off, “It’s very inappropriate and some of us may be uncomfortable. This may be where you live now however, you must note that Porrim and I also reside here and I ask that you respect that.”

Cronus rolled his eyes and pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth, “Listen, what was it again? Kranki? ‘M sorry that I’m not a prude like you in that baggy ol’ sweater n those baggy ass pants, but you were the one who knocked on my door in the first place.”

Groaning you cross your arms and begin to tap your foot, feeling rather agitated now by the other, “One, you could have at least thrown on a robe or something along the lines before answering, in fact, you didn’t even have to open the door at all. Two, please, if you could kindly keep your swearing to a minimum it would be rather appreciated.”

“Yeah, sure thing Krabkri.”

“Kankri.”

“Right, Kinky.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just tell me when the pizza gets here, alright babe? Think you can handle that without goin off on a rant it’d be appreciated.”

With that he closed the door and you scoffed. How rude could some people be? Honestly…

~~~

Finally the pizza had arrived and you found yourself seated on your couch, feet up on the coffee table. Porrim sat next to you, eating her pizza quietly, cutting it up on a paper plate with a fork and knife. You had to admit it was rather strange however you’d rather not judge, and you’d been around her long enough that it didn’t seem to matter that much anymore. 

You glance over to Cronus who was sitting back in a recliner, staring at the television while he ate. You couldn’t help but stare. Each time the screen flashed to a different color it highlighted a different feature of his face. He bit of a string of cheese from his pizza and looked over, making eye contact with you. He licked his lips and smirked before looking at the screen again.

He knew, oh god he knew exactly what he was doing. You resist a groan and instead stand up, your paper plate in hand with a half-eaten crust resting on it. Instead of acting like a toddler and throwing a fit about how much the other was being a prick you found yourself better off to just clean up after yourself and head to your room for the night.

Your eyes glance over your laptop for a moment and with a sigh you sit at your desk and open it. It seems quiet tonight, thank god, perhaps you can give your fingers a break of hours of typing for once. 

Moving your cursor to the search bar with a hum you hesitantly type in, ‘Cronus Ampora’. When you hit enter you immediately click to images. No wonder he looks so good, he’s a fucking model! Porrim must’ve met him through networking somehow. You have to admit he’s good at it. Most ads that he was in were simply featuring him in suits or some form of button up shirt. However as you scroll further you stop as you lock your eyes on one image in particular. The front of a Playgirl magazine, oh no. You shouldn’t. Before you stop yourself you click on the picture’s link.

There was no doubt now that it was him. He was sat back in what looked like to be a partially filled tub. He was nude, of course he was nude what else would you expect? It wasn’t actually the cover however, it was several pages into the magazine.

You feel as if his eyes were digging right into your soul. He had that signature smirk across his face with his legs spread open to reveal a rather large erection that the water didn’t cover enough for your comfort. 

There’s a twitch at your hips and you look down, fuck how long have you been grinding against your chair? No. No you are celibate…you think. Yes you are. This is wrong. This is very wrong. You quickly close the website and shut down your laptop.

Getting up you went to hide under your sheets in your bed. You need sleep, that’s all you need. Closing your eyes you let yourself relax and your mind begins to wander. However, the image remained strong in your mind, constantly popping up and soon a scene played in your head. He’s in the bath across from you, both of you nude. Before you can say anything his lips are on yours and his hand is wrapped around your cock.

A whimper escapes you as your pants have become too tight. You quickly tug them down to your ankles, your boxers following with. You grasp your member and begin to stroke yourself.

He strokes you, his soft hands firmly wrapping around you as he whispers filthy things in your ear. You moan and buck your hips into your hand, stroking yourself quicker. 

He breaks the kiss and kisses down your body, occasionally leaving light pink marks as he does. He lets go of you and you whimper. However it isn’t long before he has his lips wrapped around you.

You mewl and give yourself a squeeze, causing you to gasp out the other’s name a little louder than you’d be comfortable with. You can’t stop now though, not when you’re already so close. 

He keeps sucking, bobbing his head as he keeps taking your entire length into his mouth. It’s too much, you’re beginning to see stars and you come loudly. You have to cover your mouth and bite into your knuckle to keep any more noises from escaping you.

Tired. You feel very tired now. You don’t even bother cleaning up, you wouldn’t even have time to anyways because within minutes you’re fast asleep and snoring softly, cock still in hand.


	2. Si Papi

Your morning was quite unpleasant, especially due to the fact that you had to no doubt now shower and wash your bed-sheets.

Quietly you leave your bed and shutter at the cold air of your floor as your feet hit it. You stand up properly and grab a change of clothes, along with your ruined bed sheets. 

Flicking your eyes over to your alarm clock which rests next to your bed it reads ‘5:34’, good nobody should be up at this hour. You cross the hall in the dark with a completely nude lower half into the bathroom. The floor was even colder in here, due to it being tile. However, you ignored the fact, knowing that soon you would have the relaxation of hot water running over your body.

You set your sheets inside the washer but don’t start it; you’ll do that after you shower. You also remove your sweater and throw it in along with the sheets. Yawning you turn on the shower and give it a moment to warm up before you get in and pull the curtain to shield yourself.

The feeling of the warm water droplets is exactly what you needed and you feel slightly better, but at the same time you still feel completely filthy. You go to grab your usual bar of soap, only to realize that you had finished it off yesterday. Damn it. There’s another shower item to add to the list.

Whatever, you’ll just borrow Porrim’s for now; you’re already borrowing her shampoo and conditioner until you can motivate yourself to get more.  
You look at the bottle, lavender, huh. You shrug and begin to lather the liquid soap over your body and close your eyes. What if instead it was Cronus’ hands running over you. Damn it.

Shaking off the thought you continue to wash yourself, once done moving onto the hair products. Both bottles being vanilla scent, an interesting combination truly. Scrubbing your hair you hum happily, it’s nice and soothing; the smell is familiar as the lavender and vanilla mix.

Like what…? Like him. Fucking hell. The scent is surrounding you now as you vigorously rinse out your hair. 

When your hair is free of the soap your hand drifts down and you almost grab yourself again. Almost. You manage to stop yourself this time and instead use the hand to turn off the shower.  
With a sigh you climb out and grab a towel to dry yourself off with. You look at yourself in the mirror as you do so and bite your bottom lip. You hate your body, well no you don’t hate it, you’re just not crazy about it. 

It’s extremely, extremely feminine, hence why you wear all the baggy clothes. You’ve been mistaken for a young woman more times than you’d ever be comfortable with. Your chestnut hair is typically soft and fluffy, curling around your tan face. You look much like your Abuela, at least that’s what your Padre would tell you. 

You guess it was a little strange to speak as much English as you do yet still think of your family by what you called them in Spanish, however you couldn’t help it. That’s what you grew up knowing them as. You don’t use the language often unless you’re extremely upset.

Continuing to check yourself out you scan over your face. Your eyes are almost as dark a brown as your hair, along with the freckles that seem to dance over your small nose. Your lips are a little plump, practically a pout you would dare to say. You’re also rather sure it’s not natural to have as long as eyelashes as you do.

As for your body, it’s like you have a woman’s hour glass figure. Your chest is a little broader than your waist which is due to how skinny you are, it then fills out again though due to your ass which has been deemed before as a ‘bubble butt’ as some would say.

You scrunch up your nose as the term. You’re just dainty truly, but you’ve learned to get over it. That’s enough staring at yourself however, you need to get dressed. You pull on a t-shirt which you quickly throw a hoodie on which is a size too big for you, along with the jeans you slip into. You fiddle with your hair for just a moment before finally leaving the room and head down the hall to the kitchen to make food.

The fridge is about as well stocked as your shower supplies. Inside sits a few left over slices from the pizza earlier and perhaps enough to make French toast. With a sigh you grab the eggs and bread, setting to work at your breakfast.

~~~

Surprisingly Cronus wakes up before Porrim about six o’ clock and grabs a bit of French toast that you had left out for yourself. You watch him for a moment and he glances your way, making you quickly look away and flush lightly as you think back to the night before.

You nibble at your toast and stare at the table in front of you and resist tensing as he decides to sit right next to you. He sits back in his chair and takes a leisurely bite of his toast, “Sleep well?”

You reply with a simple, “Mhm.”

“I heard you last night.”

Your cheeks flush a deep red and you resist looking as him as you continue to eat. He touches your shoulder to get your attention and you jolt, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Really? Alright lets go look at your laptop then.”

“What?!”

Before you can do anything he stands and begins making his way to your room. You grab his arm and tug, “That’s truly not required and a complete invasion of my privacy!”

He ignores you and walks into your room, plopping down at your desk as he opens your laptop and immediately goes for your search history, pulling up the image of himself.

He turns around in the chair to face you, the smirk on his face identical to the picture. You gulp and back yourself into the corner of the room, “I can explain.”

“Is that so babe?” 

He stands, “Don’t call me that.”

“Call you what? Would you prefer prince? You can call me daddy if you want.”

He closes the door and locks it as he approaches you, looking almost like a wild animal closing in on its prey. Your face is a flame, “I believe that’s completely inappropriate.”

He has you cornered now, a hand on either side of your head. You lock eye contact for a moment before he swiftly crouches down and tugs down your pants and boxers with ease.

He grins, “My, my what a fine ass you have my little prince.”

You whine as he moves a hand to grope it. Mierda, is this actually happening right now? The answer is yes and you know you’re not dreaming because he kisses gently at your semi-hard cock and you groan as it becomes fully erect. 

He’s got your tip in his mouth now, sucking on it lazily as he slowly takes more of you in, all the way to the base. You moan and go to cover your mouth again with your hand but he grabs your wrists before you can.

 

Another noise of pleasure escapes you as he begins to bob his head, it’s too much. It’s building up inside you and you just have to let out more noises, which he responds to rather happily. 

However, you don’t truly begin to break until he starts to go faster and you throw your head back, a cry leaving your mouth, “Si, si! Mas rapido! Oh Papi Cronus! Por favor no te detengas!” 

It’s all spilling out and you can’t help it as you get louder, “Ah, hah Papi estoy tan cerca!”

That’s when he pulls away, you pant heavily and look down. He’s looking back up at you and smirks, giving your ass a firm squeeze before he stands, resting his forehead against yours, “That was fun mo prionsa beag, but I’m afraid your ‘Papi’ has a shoot he’s going to be late for.”

With that he leaves you. You know for a fact that was not Spanish he just spoke. It was Irish, no doubt,”Bastardo..” 

You look down at your erection and groan, you suppose you ought to finish yourself off.

~~~

It’s hours before he returns and as he does the phone rings, Porrim’s the first to grab it. Your thankful she decided to sleep in the morning because if she had heard you two you probably would’ve died of embarrassment. 

He looks at you for a moment and you flush darkly, looking away as he approaches you yet again. He sits next to you and you scoot slightly away from him. He looks over to make sure Porrim isn’t listening before speaking, “Did you finish off okay?”

“Yes. No thanks to you.” You snap at him irritably. 

Were you still pissed about it? Of course you were! The asshole probably didn’t even have a shoot, probably just wanted to see how far he could get you.

He pinches your thigh and you almost growl at him, but before you can say anything Porrim walks over, a large grin on her face, “I just got accepted for an apprenticeship at )(er!”

Cronus smiled a little bit, “You’re welcome.” He looks over at you, “My dad is second in charge at the company, pretty nice clothing line, though you wouldn’t know that would you with all those baggy clothes.”

You roll your eyes and grumble. 

“Play nice Cronus, but yes, thank you.” She collects herself, “This means I will be home less so that does mean it’ll be just you two for a while..”

Cronus grins and you pale. He planned this! You want to punch him so badly, he wants to torture you and deep down inside you know you want that too but you keep denying it. With a sigh you nod and hug her, it’s not her fault. It was his. This was the beginning of your personal hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments on anything you liked or disliked within the story is extremely helpful to me! It helps me know what you all enjoy within the story.


	3. Strip poker anyone?

You knew Porrim would be out and about a lot, however you haven’t seen her much over the past three days and being alone with Cronus, minus the times he’s at the gym or god knows where, is going to make you go insane. Seriously how many pick-up lines could one guy have?

It’s Tuesday and you find yourself spacing out while staring at your computer screen. It’s quiet again today, nothing much going on and honestly you needed something to do. Something, anything, and as if Cronus was a mind reader, there he was, leaning in your door frame.

He had a pack of playing cards in hand and you rose a brow, “Wanna play some poker, prionsa beag?”

You glare at him, “Cronus I will have you know that I do know bits and pieces of various languages and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me ‘little prince.”

Cronus groaned, “Listen do you wanna play or not babe?”

“Cronus I’m broke.”

“We aren’t playin with money, its strip poker.”

He grins and you almost slap him, “I’ll pass, thank you very much.”

“Awe, someone’s chicken, what’s wrong sweetheart? Never played before?”

“Yes I have.” No you haven’t.

“Then what’ve you got to lose.”

Fuck. You sigh softly, “Fine.”

It’s not like you have anything better to do anyhow. He smiles and sits on your bed and you move to sit across from him. He’s already seen your dick, and you’ve seen him completely nude already…nothing to lose. 

You watch as he slipped the cards out and shuffled them, then threw a couple at you, “fours are wild.”

~~~

It’d only been about twenty minutes and he had managed to get you down to just your shirt and boxers, him having only lost his socks. You shudder, blaming it on the cold air as you lose yet again, deciding to remove your boxers so he wouldn’t get to see much new.

You swallow dryly, you’d played countless games now and you still didn’t know what was happening, “Six and nines are wild.” He said it with a smirk.

Fuck. You sigh shakily as he flips the card in front of you, you have to beat a queen?! You sigh shakily, wild, king or ace. 

Closing your eyes you begin to flip your five cards down, two of diamonds, three of spades, two of clubs, just five more, you can’t have all the twos right? Wrong. The last two you lay down is the two of hearts and the two of spades.

Flushing darkly you don’t look up at him, he’s grinning, and you know he is. With a shaky sigh you quickly remove your shirt, just wanting it to be done and over with. You wait for some form of remark, it takes a minute but he speaks, “So, I win.”

You roll your eyes, “No shit, would you please leave my room now.”

He tsks his tongue, “Nope, not until I get my prize for winning.”

Looking up you narrow your eyes at him, only to see his dick right in front of your face, “Uh..”

Wow, that’s, that’s a lot bigger than you thought it was. You don’t want to, but deep down inside you know that’s a lie and before you can stop yourself your kissing and lapping at the tip of him almost needy.

He isn’t having it however and as you suck at his tip he thrusted his hips forwards, forcing the rest of himself down your throat. You gag around him and he groans, grabbing the back of your head tightly and begins to guide you to bob your head.

“It’s only fair really,” he speaks softly; “I did the same for you, now it’s your turn to do it for me.”

You close your eyes and give what you can as a nod. He releases his grip and you balance yourself by resting your hands on his hips as you continue to move. He smells like a mix of adrenaline and a field of flowers, a strange combination that seems to be weaving itself deep into your mind as you begin to space out.

You decide that the feeling of his hips snapping forward against your face as he buries himself deep into your throat isn’t that bad, almost satisfying truly. 

He’s quiet, much to the opposite of you. He’s whispering soft praises between gentle grunts as he strokes your hair. You don’t pay attention to what he’s saying however for a few minutes, and when you finally tune back into reality you flush a deep scarlet which you can feel run all the way up to the tips of your ears.

“Such a good whore ain’t you? You like suckin daddy’s cock don’t you?”

A moan involuntarily escapes you and you can’t help but roll your hips against your mattress. Fuck you’re already hard again. He grins and notices, “Keep it up baby n maybe I’ll give you a nice little reward after I come down that pretty throat of yours. Pretty sight aren’t you, aint gonna let anyone else see you like this. So beautiful with those lips wrapped around my cock, you look right at home.”

He begins moving his hips a little faster and you close your eyes and whimper as you feel yourself rolling yours right along with his rhythm. He’s close, you can tell. He’s talking less now, groaning more, but when he actually does you weren’t quite prepared and cough.

It’s warm and kinda gross and you wanna spit it out. You look up at him and he looks stern, “Swallow all of it, or daddy’s gonna have punish you.”

With a whine you swallow and shutter, he pulls out and there’s a bit more, but before you can catch it, it falls past your lips and you pale for a moment.

You look up and he smirks, sitting down and pulling you over his lap. You don’t know what to expect and you don’t try to move. Then it hits you, literally, right on the ass. You widen your eyes and can’t help but moan as he slaps you once more.

Spanking is a form of a punishment for children, it shouldn’t be arousing, especially to you! He hums, groping where he had spanked for a moment and you dig your nails into your blankets. He strikes again, and again, and again. By the end of it you’re a moaning mess and you can feel yourself dripping pre-cum.  
Too much. It’s too much. 

“Good job sweetie, you held through that quite well and I think you deserve a lil reward, what do you think.”

You nod and nuzzle into the mattress and he moves you off his lap to lie on the mattress. He isn’t gone long however and you soon can feel him between your legs. You then feel something prod at you and you tense, looking over your shoulder. 

Instead of seeing his cock pressed against you like you had expected you see it was his tongue. With wide eyes you watched as he pulled back and then forward to lap over your entrance and you let out a helpless moan.

Shit, oh god it was so strange but it felt so good. Sparks of pleasure sparked down to your feet and back up to your hips once more, making your thighs quiver.

You can’t help but open your mouth, it’s gonna spill out again, you try to bite your lip to hold it in but to no avail. It begins to build up in your chest and you arch your back, moaning once more, “Oh Cronus…si papi.”

Closing your eyes gently you roll your shoulders. He’s not going terribly fast, just nice and gentle, and it’s going to drive you insane, “Papi por favor se siente tan bien voy a ir.”

He smirks and you let out a low wanton sound as you release and quickly grow tired, falling asleep.

~~~

When you open your eyes again the sun was just beginning to rise, you were clean, head to toe and dressed in a fresh pair of boxers. You groan and look at your alarm clock, on top of it sits a small piece of paper. You pick it up and read over it tiredly

‘Hey my little prince, you fell asleep so I gave you a bath. You’re welcome.’  
It was signed with a small heart and ‘Papi’. You groan and read the last bit.  
‘P.S. You also talk in your sleep and it’s quite cute.’

Rolling your eyes you get up, putting on your baggy clothes once more and waddle your way out to the kitchen. He’s up, sitting at the table and doesn’t even look up at he speaks, “I made some eggs n shit if you want it.”

You look over to the counter, a plate set aside presumably for yourself with scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. How sweet- you mean, it’s kind but he’s still a cocky asshole. 

Picking up the plate you sit across from him, pouring yourself a glass of orange juice, “Thank you…for the food and cleaning me up.”

He grins; sipping at what you assume is coffee, “No problem sweetheart.”

You grunt, your heart squeezing when he calls you such. Disgusting. You shake it off and eat in silence.

“Porrim is gonna be out all day again, so if you wanna play another round of-“

“No.” You manage to grumble through a mouthful of eggs, then drink your juice to wash it down; “I don’t know what your aim with me is Cronus but we, you can’t keep doing this.”

He rolls his eyes and fakes a pout, “Well you should at least wear some tighter clothes, or maybe none at all because that bod of yours is completely irresistible.” 

Gross. “Thank you for the uh, compliment, Cronus, but I’m afraid I’ll have to pass.”

Cronus chuckles softly, “True you don’t want it squeezing that cute ass of yours after how much I hit it yesterday. Damn that thing bounces so nicely.”

You groan, shifting your hips as you attempt to take a large sip of your drink, only to cough. Damn it your throat hurt to. Asshole.

You scowl at him and he just grinned. You need to get out of the apartment, and soon before you fall too deep into his snare, however, you fear and know, that it’s too late.


	4. Vanilla

Hell. You are currently in your own personal hell. When Porrim was coming home for the day you thought it was going to be better. You were wrong, so very wrong. She returned home because she had a project, a project that she had just decided you and Cronus would be perfect for.

Men wear. Tight menswear. You were going to scream, Cronus’ reaction however to the situation was quite the opposite of your own. Excitement had crossed his face and you weren’t entirely sure if it was because he liked wearing those stupidly tight clothes of his or the fact you’d be forced into your set.

You stare at yourself in the mirror and shake your head. Nothing is hidden, you can see everything plain as day. The dark tee seems to cling to your skin just like the matching shorts which had a pair of red stripes on the side for what Porrim had dubbed them as ‘flair’. 

“Kanny we don’t have all day.” You can hear her from the couch and you whimper.

Cronus is already out there, in his own clothes, waiting. It’s like you can sense his smug expression through the walls.   
Taking one more look at the horrendous outfit you sigh and leave the bathroom, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

You look down, flushing lightly as you don’t say a word. Cronus whistles and you almost, almost, flip him off.

Porrim raised a brow, “Kankri lower your arms please, and give me a slow spin.”

Reluctantly they fell to your sides and you did a slow spin, looking down the whole time. As you complete your rotation Porrim starts to open her mouth to say something but is quickly silenced by her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

Immediately she picked up, “Hello? Yes. Oh dear..alright I’ll be there in ten.” She hung up almost as quickly as she answered, “I have to go boys, I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t take those off and when I get back you can tell me how they felt just lounging around.”

With that she was gone and you looked up to watch her go. As you looked up again Cronus was directly in front of you and you let out a yelp of surprise, “Easy kitten, it’s just us now.” 

You roll your eyes and resist looking down now, wanting to avoid looking at the other’s crotch. He smirks and you scowl back, scrunching up your nose.

“It’s a nice look on you.”

He takes a hold of your lower back and tugs your body flush to his own and you squirm, you can feel him against you. He’s hard. 

“I don’t like it so don’t get used to it.”

“Mhm…sure thing babe.” He drifted his hand lower and you let out a gasp, your reflexes making you roll your hips against his as he begins to grope your ass.

Shuttering you bury your face against his chest and whimper, feeling yourself begin to become aroused. He’s got you in his trap again and you can’t do anything now but sit back and enjoy the ride. At least that’s what you had expected. However, he pulled away, falling back onto the couch.

“You want more you’re gonna have to get it yourself tú beagán minx.”

Flushing lightly you hesitate before climbing into his lap, your face is a flame now and you can’t hide it. Slowly you begin to grind your hips against his, nuzzling into his neck to leave gentle hickies. He groans, taking a hold of your hips and you let him. Closing your eyes you whine, it’s not enough. You need more.   
Licking your lips you take a moment to kiss him awkwardly, which he doesn’t seem to expect. It’s sloppy and you know it, but it’s your first kiss. Slowly however, he begins to guide you and before he can get too much more from you, you pull back, panting softly, hair falling over your face, “Papi..I, I want you to fuck me.”

Cronus hums lazily and raises a brow, “Really?”

You nod and continue to move your hips, arms snaking around his neck. You don’t know what you’re doing, it’s all just out of instincts now. But isn’t that how it should be? 

“I don’t care how, just use me, have me, I wanna feel you inside of me. Please Papi.”

Cronus seems to think for a moment before standing and holding you close. You don’t know where he’s going, so you just cling to him. He makes his way toward his room and then towards the balcony and you hesitate before quickly paling, “Stop!”

He does so and looks down at your face, which must look terrified because you can tell through his own expression, “I, I’ve never done any of this before…fuck that was my first kiss. I’m sorry, just, if it was to happen I don’t want it like that.”

“Then let’s do something a little different.”

His tone seems to have immediately changed. It’s soft, soothing even, and you feel like you can trust him. He lays you back onto his bed and slips his clothes off before helping you gently with your own. He watches your face occasionally, for any indication to stop again. But you don’t. You’re both nude now and you let your eyes wander over his body. 

He kisses you softly as he moves over you, stroking your cheek gently, “You’re gonna be okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

You nod and lay back, letting yourself sprawl out to relax. He gets up and you watch him. He opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle of, what you presume to be, lube. He pours a bit over his fingers and gives himself a quick stroke before returning to the bed.

He squeezes a little bit over your entrance and you gasp. It’s so cold. Then, the prodding sensation again, this time a finger. It slowly makes its way into you, all the way to the knuckle. He gives a small testing wiggle and you squirm.

It feels weird, but in a good way. Soon a second finger is added and he begins to thrust the pair, you can feel your body tingle and your legs shake. However, the sensation soon turns to a slight sting as he begins to stretch you with them.

Arms immediately go back around him and he kisses the tip of your ear gently. It gains the same feeling again steadily and he seems to know because he removed them and now presses his own member at the opening.

“You ready? It’s gonna hurt some.”

You nod, clinging to him and gasp sharply as he pushes himself in. The sting returns, worse this time. You let out a wail and he stops, he’s only a third of the way in but you’re panting so heavily right now it’s impossible to be quiet. 

He doesn’t say anything cocky, instead he kisses you softly and takes a hold of your cock, stroking it slowly through the pain. Once you go quiet again he keeps going, and after a few more pauses and sounds of pain your hips have met. 

“Can I start movin?”

“Please Cronus..”

Cronus gives a small nod and slowly pulls out before pushing himself all the way in again. The sensation is, there is no word for it, the closest you can come is miraculous. You relax and let him thrust slowly, his breathing is shaky and quiet. Unlike his usual personality. It isn’t long tough before he’s going faster and you moan your chest swelling.

He kisses over your jaw, “You’re so beautiful Kankri, and you’re doin so good.”

You nod and wrap your legs around his waist to get him deeper. It’s building up and you want it, you’ve never wanted to reach climax so badly in your life. He’s going all the way out now and slamming back in, stars are appearing in front of your eyes as you let out choked sobs of pleasure.

“Cronus, oh Cronus I’m so close…” 

He nods a little and grabs a hold of you once more and quickly strokes you and your stomach feels like it’s blossoming because within seconds it all escapes you and splatters across his and your own stomach. He pulls out and is about to pick you up but you quickly grab onto him tighter.

“Please…just, let’s cuddle or something okay?”

Cronus looks at you like you just spoke gibberish to him, but he seemed to understand anyways. He lays next to you and you curl up against his chest. He’s warm and it’s nice. You throw a leg over his and rest your head against his chest.

He pulls a blanket over the two of you and begins to pet your hair and you melt. You’re so relaxed and you couldn’t feel happier. You pick your head up and kiss him deeply with a hum. 

He pauses before returning the kiss and you smile a bit, very tired now, “I love you.”

Thinking about those words doesn’t even happen; you just say them and relax against him once more. You’re not sure if it’s your imagination or not but you’re pretty sure you heard him say that he loved you too before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this or not but for now here.


End file.
